Heat
by dharkephoenyx
Summary: Ditched a company meeting, ended up in the sauna. BxE, A/H. Rated M for phuck-hawt..


**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I just claimed the naughty dream that sparked this.

**A/N: **Heya! Sooooo.. I've been getting a lot of heat for not updating my stories lately, I'm really sorry, but my inspiration was lacking, and work literally had my ass for breakfast lunch and dinner; at this rate I need to either win the lotto or marry some sexy, rich guy who won't hesitate to spoil me rotten; work is a .. word that starts with 'b' and rhymes with 'witch'.

_**

* * *

**_

**Heat**

***

No distractions. Good. I hadn't had a relaxing Thursday afternoon since never, and since everyone was out partying, what better time to?

I had my music, the huge comfy grey towel I'd stolen from my mom the last time she was here, I didn't give a damn about my hair - and the room was empty. Was I that lucky? Didn't really care though, I made my way to the far corner and sat down, putting my feet up and my head back. Easy.

I wasn't alone ten minutes when someone opened the door; he seemed as surprised as I that someone else was here.

"Hi... thought you'd be at the party." His voice was soft, like he was afraid to disturb the tranquility in the room.

"And miss this? Everyone's out there." I nodded to the main conference room. "I like the quiet. Why aren't you there?"

"I like the quiet too." He winked.

I laughed softly.

"Mind if I join you? Promise I'll behave."

I eyed the long white towel he had around his waist and nodded. "Can't promise the same though."

He chuckled. "Tease."

I tilted my head to the side. "Why do you say that?"

He sat down opposite me, stretching his legs alongside mine. I watched as he tightened the towel around himself, the muscles in his arms and shoulders uncoiling as he moved. He crossed his hands over his chest, tucking his fingers under. I felt his eyes on me and looked up. He had a little smile that said he knew I was checking him out and my cheeks coloured just a little, but I held his gaze.

"Call you a tease?"

I nodded slowly.

"You're staring at me like you'd eat me if you had the chance yet you've never made a move. Never pegged you for the shy type."

I blinked. So he knew I was watching him. Though I couldn't blame him. He was a sweet piece of eye candy. Tall, slim, perpetually messy bronze hair, nice ass, nice hands, clean fingernails! Plus he had some sweet looking lips I really wanted to introduce myself to. I knew about twenty women who would rape him the second they had him alone, and I was pretty sure I topped that list. And lucky me, we were alone.

I sat up straight, my legs brushing against his as I moved.

"Who said I was shy?"

He shrugged.

"Did you follow me in here?" I asked.

"No. But I did notice you weren't at the party."

"So you thought you'd check out the sauna room?"

He laughed. "No. I thought I'd take a break and relax since everyone else was otherwise occupied. Finding you in here was just an added perk." He winked, his green eyes sparkling.

"Oh?"

"Mhmm."

"Yet you call me a tease."

His laughter was rich, and although we were literally being bathed in heat, I shivered.

"So what's your reason for not partying up with the corporates?"

"Don't have one."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't want to be there. I have a million things I'd rather be doing than being here, but duty calls, so I fulfilled my contract to be at the conference. Nobody said I had to be nice and mingle."

"So you're a rebel? Do what the man in the suit says while surreptitiously telling him to go fuck himself."

He nodded at me. "So says the woman who ditched the party to get naked on company time."

I stared into the jade-coloured depths that stared right back at me. "My shift ended at 2pm. What I choose to do on my own time is nobody's business. Besides, I'll get naked wherever I choose to. I spend nine-hour days listening to corporate assholes complaining that their computer won't recognize their hard disk. I'm entitled to a few minutes to relax."

His eyes widened. "Won't recognize their dick?"

"D-i-s-k."

"Oh." He laughed.

"I see where your mind's at." I looked at his lap.

He followed my gaze and winked. "I can't help it if he's intrigued."

"No, I bet the image of stuffy corporate execs tugging on their dicks would intrigue you."

He shook his head and reached a finger out to tug on my toes. "You got jokes. Potty mouth. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

I shrugged. "Among other things."

He was quiet for a bit as I watched him process that thought. I grinned. The corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile but he remained silent.

The heat was stifling. Or maybe it was something else. I wiped sweat from my forehead, off my neck and from the crevice between my breasts. His eyes followed my every action. Subconsciously I licked my lips, unable to drag my eyes from his.

"You know," his voice was barely a whisper, "this friendly little banter," he gestured between us, "is just prolonging the inevitable."

"What's that: your master plan?"

He chuckled again then got up. He walked to the door and clicked it closed. He turned and stared at me.

"You could've just hung a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door." I swallowed, forcing myself to speak evenly.

"This way I can assure there are no interruptions."

He walked over and bent down, placing his hands on either side of my lap. "This," his gaze flicked from my lips to my eyes and back, "is no plan. Simply, seeing what I want and a matter of going after it."

He pressed his lips to mine so softly I wasn't even sure if it was a kiss. His tongue snaked out to lick along my bottom lip, and as they parted he slipped inside, mingling his sweet breath with my own.

I was sitting down, but I wanted – needed – to hold onto something, my knees were weak. His hands crept up to my sides, and tugging firmly, he pulled me upright. He spun me around, my back against the wall, my body afire, pinned deliciously beneath his. He attacked my mouth with fervor, one hand tangled at the back of my hair, the other grasping my own above my head. My head was spinning, and I was still trying to pull him closer to me, my nails scraping along his lower back, the heat from the room making his skin wetter and slick.

When breathing became necessary, he moved his attention to my neck, nibbling behind my ear drawing a long moan from me, he chuckled, biting down lightly on my neck, and the slow burn in my belly raged hotter.

He was too good at this.

I tried to push him away a bit, and he complied, allowing me to put some space between us. I met his eyes, the once sparkling-green depths were now dark with want, his lips swollen and something hard poking me in the tummy. I swallowed, forcing myself to speak.

"You're having all the fun." I rasped.

"Oh no. I beg to differ." His eyes dragged lazily down my body and with a shock, I realized my towel was now on the bench. I felt my nipples harden as he watched me unabashedly, like he was caressing me with his gaze. His hand reached out and tugged my chin upwards, licking his lips once before pressing them firmly against mine. I gripped his shoulder for support and he raised my hands again, entwining them with his over my head.

"Your hands are so soft." I murmured against his lips.

"Hmm?' he pulled away, searching my eyes.

I pulled his hands to cup my face, gazing back at him. "Soft enough to caress, strong enough to protect." I grinned.

"Corny." He chuckled and bent to kiss me again. I wrapped my hand around his neck, pulling him close as our lips fought for dominance. It was too much, and not enough and I wanted more and the heat was driving me crazy. He grabbed my left leg and raised it to wrap around his waist, his fingers trailing sparks from my back to behind my knee and up again.

I moaned, and he pulled his head back. "I like that sound. But I think I want to hear you scream."

"Scream, huh? How're you gonna manage that?" I breathed.

He released my leg and grabbed me by the waist, putting me atop the bench beside us.

"Let me show you."

He pushed my shoulders back and bent to kiss my neck again, trailing soft kisses to my breasts. I gasped as he took first one nipple in his mouth briefly before blowing on the other and lightly nibbling. The sensation was incredible.

"Holy fuck, do that again!"

As he continued his ministrations on my breasts, my hands shamelessly roamed over his back, feeling the muscles as they rippled beneath the skin. I grabbed his towel and tugged it off and nearly came right then as his manhood brushed against my secret skin.

He paused, dropping his head onto my shoulder before raising his head to look me in the eyes. I winked. He raised a hand and ran his thumb lightly over my lip. I slipped my tongue out to lick it and he stopped, watching me. I wrapped my tongue over his finger and pulled it to my mouth, sucking hard.

I watched him bite his lip and felt him move against me. His eyes darkened as I sucked him, his other hand playing with my hip. His eyes were dark and dangerous and I was more turned on by him watching me. The room was impossibly hot, our bodies slick, and he was hard and as my hands wrapped around him he jerked, his groan sudden and filled with want.

"You're having a bit too much fun there." He whispered, his fingers digging into my waist. The pain was delicious and I raised my legs to wrap around his waist, my hand a barrier between us.

"Uh huh. But that's only half of the fun."

He raised an eyebrow and I pushed him away from me. Hopping down from the bench, I turned him around, so his back was against it.

"Up."

He jumped up and leant back on his elbows.

"My turn to make you scream."

I tiptoed to kiss him, licking his chin and nipping on his Adam's apple. My nails scraped across his chest as I nibbled on his neck. He hissed, one hand reaching out to pull me to him. I bent to kiss his chest, my tongue flicking out to lick one nipple then the other. I ran my nails lightly over his thighs, behind his knees and over his sides while I kissed and bit my way down to the curls of dark hair at his lap.

I heard his breath catch as I blew air over him. I raised my eyes to meet his as I took him in my mouth, satisfied at his guttural groan as he slumped back against the wall.

"Holy fuck..."

My nails scraped along his chest, over his legs and his back as I pleasured him, keeping eye contact. His large hands gathered my damp hair off my neck as I laved and bit and sucked, my lips and tongue wrapped around hot steel flesh. He tried to stay motionless for the most part, his hips slowly thrusting upwards every now and then and soon he was tugging hard, one hand moved to grab the board of the bench as he moaned his release, his head falling back in surrender.

He was fucking adorable in post-coital bliss. The wetness in the room glistened over his body. I ran a finger from his lips to his belly-button and back, he grabbed my hand, kissing my palm and shifted to stand upright. He stood over me, his manhood still impossibly hard moving against my stomach as he wrapped his hands around me and brought his lips to mine.

I think I could possibly have an orgasm from his kisses alone.

He was gripping my hair and fondling my breasts as he kissed me, backing me up against the other side of the room. He lifted me again and stood between my legs, pinning my hands on either side of me as he laved first one nipple then the next with his tongue. He bit me, hard and I whimpered, trying to free my hands. He released me, only to push me back onto the bench, spreading my legs as his tongue teased my belly button.

I could not control the funny little sounds I was making and I gasped out loud as he teased me with skilled fingers. I moaned as he slipped one finger inside me, and nearly cried as his tongue replaced it.

"Ohmigosh..."

I squirmed and moaned and writhed beneath his strong arms as he pleasured me. As his lips pulled and his fingers called, I exploded in a blast of white heat, my body shuddering as I toppled from my erotic high. My skin was soaked, my hair was dripping and I barely had time to catch my breath before he kissed me again and with one smooth stroke I shattered through another climax.

My scream this time was genuine and sudden and surprised even him.

"That's what I was looking for." He murmured against my neck.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and he wrapped my legs around his waist, my feet digging into his bum.

"Harder." I whispered.

"My pleasure." He grunted. And he did. Going harder and deeper as his fingers dug deliciously painful into my hips. We were sweating now. The heat of the sauna and the intensity of our lovemaking stifling in its passion, the sounds of moans and groans adding to the mixture of fuck-hawt in the room.

I tried to tell him I was coming, I could feel the coil tightening and I was about to say something when he withdrew and stepped back, a cruel smile on his face.

"Do not fuck with me." I panted.

He sat down on one of the benches, pulled the towels behind his back and beckoned me over. He wanted me to ride him. With pleasure.

As I settled atop him, he whistled. "You should see the view from here. Beautiful."

His hands gripped my waist as he guided my motions atop him, then he moved his hands to my breasts and allowed me freedom. He was hitting spots I didn't even know existed and I wanted to cry and scream all at the same time, but I bit my lip and dug my fingers into his shoulders as I lay-waited the inevitable explosion.

He was watching me, his face intense, like he was waiting on me. He dragged my lips back to his, forcing his tongue into my mouth, stealing my breath and giving it back, his lips burning against mine, fueling the fire that was sure to erupt. He started breathing harder and I could feel him, his thighs tightening as his fingers gripping my ass hard, the pain exquisite and perfect and I welcomed it.

My orgasm surprised me. It was a slow burn that crept over me and shattered and when I screamed, he swallowed it, then grunted as he jerked once, twice, spilling himself inside me. My body was vibrating and tingling and everywhere he touched was on fire. He wrapped his arms around me as I laid atop him, my breathing jagged.

After a minute of him lazily running his hands down my back, he kissed my hair. "Bella, you OK?"

I tried to nod. I didn't trust myself to speak, but I tried. "Yeah, though I'm not quite sure I remember how to walk, Edward."

He laughed huskily. "Now that was part of my master plan."

* * *

**A/N: Is it just me or was that really phuck-hawt? Leave me a review whatever you think! Happy New Year from Jamaica!**

**(yep, it's that lil green button, right below this post, see it.. yep.. click!)**


End file.
